The present invention relates to devices and methods of harvesting bone and/or cellular material for use in various medical treatments.
The Applicant has devised novel and useful methods for harvesting bone and/or cellular material in a single-stage procedure, as described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/616,071, titled “Bone Marrow Harvesting and Storage” (“the '071 application”), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Particular devices useful for extracting bone and/or cellular material, in the manner set forth in the '071 application or otherwise, would be useful, however. The present invention(s) provides such a device, as well as further extraction methods.